Steve's father's day
by carson34
Summary: Sequel to before first child, missing family, and first child


Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this special fanfic and make sure that you wish your father a happy father's day. Take him somewhere nice and spend time with him. This is going to be a sequel to the first storyline that I have ever written more than two years ago! Please go check out: First child, Before First child, and Missing family. I am thinking about writing a sequel to that series.

Character Summary:

Steve: married with four kids

Anna: married with four kids

Lauren: Oldest daughter of Steve and Anna.

Lucas: oldest son of Steve and Anna. He is the younger sibling of Lauren and older brother to Makilya.

Makilya: second daughter of Steve and Anna.

John: youngest child of Steve and Anna.

Anna's POV

It's the night before father's day and I knew that I wanted to make sure that he had a wonderful day celebrating his special day with the kids. I felt him move closer and wrap his arms around me.

"Hey, why don't you get some sleep?" He asked me as he gave me a small kiss.

"I will." I revealed to him. I snuggled into him and fall asleep.

The next morning

I woke up to find Steve still sleeping. Somehow John came walking in and sleeping between me and Steve. I know that Steve wants to have another baby soon since we have been trying to figure out a good time to have a new baby. I got out of the bed and walked to get the older ones and have them make him breakfast in bed. I walked into Lauren's bedroom and tried to wake her up.

"Hey baby girl. It's time to wake up. We are going to wake up your brother and sister to make daddy a special breakfast." I told her. She's just like me who wants to sleep in.

"Mommy, I just want to sleep. Why don't you go make the breakfast and then wake me up?" She asked me. I smiled at her and left the room. I just decided to let the kids sleep in while I made the breakfast. I head downstairs and start cooking. I heard my husband coming down the stairs before I had a chance to stop him. He came into the kitchen.

"Wow it smells really good." He said as he gave me a small kiss.

Steve's POV

I love how she is trying to make this day but I wanted to spend it with my family and focus on them rather on me.

"Babe, you really don't have any thing on me. I want to be with my family and that's it today. I love being with my family." I revealed to her.

"Sweetie, you do everything for this family and I just want to give back to you. Please let me do something for you today?" She responded to me as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You can do whatever you want to me tonight when Danny has our kids tonight." I told her as I gave her a small kiss.

"Why is Danny taking them tonight?" She asked me.

"Because I have something planned for you and you can't say no." I responded to her as I gave her a small kiss.

"I love you." She revealed to me as the kids came walking down the stairs.

"EW! No kissing." John responded to us.

"Buddy, it's okay." I told him as I went over to pick him up.

Anna's POV

I love our little boy but it's really annoying when he does that since Steve keeps babying him. He's almost two years old and we want to have a baby. I am just happy that he is going to Danny's house for the night. I finished making breakfast and got the kids done with the breakfast and got three kids off to school. Steve had to go to work and I just played with John.

Around five pm, Steve finally gets home with the kids and we make dinner and give him the presents that kids made at school. I know how much he loves being their dad. I could not have picked a better father than Steve. Danny arrives about six thirty and takes the kids leaving us a chance to get some time together.

Steve's POV

I went swimming before heading back to house to find someone sitting there waiting for me. I smiled when I saw her sitting there. I started to kiss her and we headed upstairs and make love.

Author Note: I am thinking about doing a sequel to this storyline. Please review and let me know what you think of this little father's day experience. I hope that you had a great day and I will see you tomorrow for one take Monday. If you have twitter then, I would love for you to follow me on there as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


End file.
